The present invention relates to methods and devices for manipulating and fastening tissue. In particular, the present invention may be useful in treating gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD).
Referring to FIG. 2, a normal stomach and esophagus are shown with a disease state shown in the dotted line position. GERD develops in the disease state since the gastroesophageal flap valve at the junction or intersection between the esophagus and stomach has deteriorated so that stomach contents can splash into the esophageal tract resulting in GERD. The disease state is associated with a shorter esophageal tract and a somewhat enlarged stomach. The junction has also moved orally thereby effectively shortening the esophageal tract as well.